Outta Bed Hero
by Winter Wisp
Summary: Inspired by Breath of the Wild speed-runs. This story follows Link and the thoughts of characters around him as they see him make a mad dash towards Hyrule Castle. So obviously spoilers beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Don't own The Legend of Zelda. That belongs to Nintendo. I do, however, very much enjoy the masterpiece that has been created by Miyamoto and Aonuma.

 **Forward** : It has been ages since I have written anything, but I have been playing Breath of the Wild and just loved the game. Then I watched a speed run of it and this idea popped into my head. So going forward from here, there will be spoilers for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. I'm not sure how far I will take this story so let me know if you want more and if you have any suggestions. I think I'll follow an all main quest speed-run as the story's structure. Other than that, please enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 - A Hero Awakens**

An old man sat by the fire on the Great Plateau. He had been waiting for the Champion of Hyrule to awaken from his slumber for a long time. It had been a century since the boy had been put inside the shrine known as the Shrine of Resurrection. The old man had made it his purpose to guide the boy once he awoke. It had been the only thing that kept him going these past hundred years. The old man put both his hands on his staff as he shifted in his seat next to the flame. The baked apple he cooked a couple minutes ago lay across from him. It was a simple gesture to make the boy feel more comfortable once he was awake. The man had no doubt the knight would be confused. A fatal incident followed by a hundred years of sleep would shake any man to his core. Perhaps even his memories would be compromised. But it was this old man's responsibility to guide the knight. For he was none other than the Great King of Hyrule, known as King Rhoam.

Or perhaps was known would be more apt. The king had long passed during the Great Calamity that had claimed so many lives. The only thing that kept him attached to this place was his duty, for it was he that had appointed the Knight Link to protect his daughter Zelda. The boy had impressed him with his skill. Link had taken after his father, a great knight in his own right. But to call Link a simple knight now would be a disservice. Link had become a Champion of Hyrule, chosen by none other than the legendary blade itself. King Rhoam had watched the boy for a long time and could not help but feel as if Link was his own son.

Looking towards the cliff in front of the shrine, Rhoam saw a lone figure come out and stand at the edge of the cliff, taking in the view of the world below. It would be impossible to tell who it was from the distance, but Rhoam knew it was the Champion Link. Rhoam shifted in his seat again and poked at the fire. The baked apple was still laying where he put it, enticing the world with the glazed sugar coating on the outside. Unfortunately, food meant nothing to him anymore. Only his duty mattered now.

Rhoam looked up again and saw the figure running down from the hill towards him. It was time for the young Knight's quest to begin. Rhoam watched as the figure closed in. He could hear a faint whistling noise likely from the morning breeze. However, as the hero got closer, Rhoam had to squint his eyes to ensure he wasn't seeing things.

The Champion of Hyrule, Zelda's appointed knight, the hero chosen by none other than the Master Sword, was barreling down the hill in only his briefs while whistling at the top of lungs.

Rhoam was puzzled for a minute. Did the boy not see the shirt and trousers he had left him within the shrine? No matter, the boy was likely confused. In a minute the boy would be here and he could explain to Link a couple things important for his arduous quest to come.

Link seemed to have something else in mind. He sprinted at full speed passed the old man, ignoring the baked apple, torch, and axe. And as quickly as he had appeared, Link was gone.

King Rhoam sat dazed from what had just occurred. Link was always a bit stoic. He rarely spoke even during his time as a knight of Hyrule. Rhoam had respected the young man as a knight of few words. His skills had always carried him through. Perhaps this was the first time Rhoam had seen Link confused, and this was the boy's normal reaction. Yes that was likely it. The boy would be back any minute now wondering how he could leave the Great Plateau.

Suddenly the ground began to violently shake. King Rhoam turned to find a large tower slowly rising from the ground. It seemed that Link had gone straight to the tower and activated it. Then King Rhoam's heart jumped into his throat as he saw the young man hurl himself off the tower. Luckily, Link caught himself after a couple feet. However, Link let go again and repeated his procedure to reach the bottom of the tower.

King Rhoam rubbed his temples as he disappeared to reach Link more quickly. He needed to talk to Link now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses:**

Not-That-Guy: First review for this story! Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read!

FCL: The story will be from Link's point of view when he is alone. When other characters are around though, I will try to defer to their point of view, simply because it will be funnier. Chapter length will depend on how far the point of view can go and how far my muse can take things. I apologize for the sloppiness of the last chapter. I was thinking faster than I was writing. I went back and re-read the last chapter and truth be told, it was pretty bad. Thanks for pointing that out. I went through and tried to fix as many errors as I could find. I will make sure to do more proofing from now on.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I won't be able to respond to all reviews but rest assured I do read each one. Please do leave constructive criticism. If there is clarification or changes based on the reviews, I will try to add a review response in the beginning of the next chapter. I will deleted all the review response sections when the story is complete, just so the chapters are not bloated. And without further ado, here is the chapter!

 **Chapter 2 - The Shrine Runner**

Link took a quick second to catch his breath and steady his wild breathing. A sudden headache and groan also accompanied the temporary exhaustion. He had woken up just a couple minutes ago in what looked like a hot tub. Once he got his bearings, his gadget out of its charger, and that strange voice out of his head, Link had gone out to see what time it was only to be greeted by an unfamiliar locale and a horrendous black mass of death swirling around a distant castle. His first instinct was simple.

Run. A lot.

He had tried to use an ancient tactic he read about where one could roll on the ground to increase movement speed, but he quickly realized that technique was truly outdated. It was faster to simply run and then start whistling when he ran out of breath. Then he started hearing voices again leading him to an inconspicuous ruin that turned into a rather conspicuous tower. _'This day just keeps getting weirder'_ thought Link. After observing that the surrounding landmass seemed to be high off the ground, some kind of plateau of sorts, Link had gotten down as quickly as humanly possible. He dubbed the technique controlled falling.

Once his feet touched the ground, Link was ready to go off and find a way down from the plateau and back towards human civilization when an old man came gliding in. Gliding. How pretentious. The old man landed and Link felt a rush of air as the glider disappeared into the old man's backpack. Link couldn't remember what it was, but something about that exchange reminded him of something. Something very important that he must of forgotten. Link crossed his arms as the old man began talking. Then it hit him suddenly as he realized what the issue was.

He had forgotten his clothes.

Link nearly slammed his hand into his forehead. He had gotten up and forgotten to grab his clothes on his way out. Link looked towards the old man, who seemed to be ignoring the fact that he was in his briefs. The old guy just went on explaining the towers and how they were sprouting up all over the place. The old man then began to ask Link about what happened on top of the tower. Link answered as succinctly as possible. At this point, he felt as if he would be losing if he even mentioned his state of dress, let alone wearing anything. This was a matter of pride now. The first person to mention his state of dress, or lack there of, would be the one to crack under pressure. The old man pointed out the blatantly obvious monster swirling around the distant castle. The old man called it Calamity Ganon. He then had the audacity to ask if Link intended to go over there and stop him.

Of course he was going to. As soon as the old man finished his speech.

Link dashed away again as he made his way to the shrine located just past the pond. A group of bokoblins saw him approaching and quickly grabbed their arms. But by the time the bokoblins had stood up, Link was already long gone. The only thing that they could do was lob arrows at him from afar. Link zigzagged to avoid their shots and pocketed their arrows. He did not have a bow yet but you never know what arrows could be used for. Link also stooped down to grab a shield he found laying on the ground. Or perhaps it was more like a pot lid? Sometimes you can't really tell.

Our hero finally arrived at the growing shrine and used his slate to gain access. Link stepped into the ancient shrine and waited for the panel to descend. After his mad dash the elevator felt maddeningly slow. Link took the spare moments to consider what had occurred so far. In reality, Link's memories were rather jumbled. He knew he had to go defeat Ganon, but he couldn't remember why. And if he was honest with himself, he did not particularly care about the why right now.

The dull thud of ancient building material against the floating platform roused Link from his thoughts. The first thing he found in the room was another pedestal for the slate. He had to wait a couple agonizing seconds as a mechanical voice said _"Distilling Rune..."_ All Link could do was hum a familiar tune as he waited. Finally the blue inscriptions distilled their essence into a droplet and splashed onto the slate.

 _"Magnesis Rune Unlocked"_ said the chippy voice from the slate.

Link snatched the slate away from its pedestal and scanned the room. There were two large metal plates on the floor. Too easy. Link activated magnesis and flung one plate to the side. It clattered against the wall as Link jumped down without even bothering to look. The next thing he knew, Link was in a pool of old water. The water had been sitting there for quite some time and Link had no desire to find out what was growing in there. He waded over to the nearest pathway and climbed up. Dashing across the floor and up the stairs, Link found himself face to face with a wall of cube shaped rocks. Of the rocks, however, looked slightly different than the others.

 _'Psh, child's play'_ thought Link as he pushed the metal block outward. A path opened up between the rocks and Link jumped up and over. On the other side though, Link found something interesting.

A mechanical creature was sitting there. It had several mechanical legs that mimicked a spider or an octopus. It was covered in glowing red markings signature of the corrupted sheikah technology. What looked to be its eye glowed a bright blue color that looked menacing in a strange way. Only one thought went through Link's mind.

 _'Nope'_

Link dashed directly towards the creature. The creature, in order to maintain line of sight, followed Link's trajectory before gracefully skittering to one side. Link dashed over a metal plate, using it as a bridge to reach the next platform. A whirring noise picked up behind Link who did not turn around to inspect the noise. Instead he focused on the gap in front of him. He supposed he could use magnesis again and lift the metal slab he just crossed and make another bridge. But would be too slow. Instead, Link jumped up with his shield out. He did a quick front flip hooking the shield under his feet. Almost like a makeshift surfboard. A dull thud echoed through the chamber as Link landed on the other side of the gap.

 _'How did I clear that gap anyways?'_ questioned Link. He supposed the pot lid must have given him a bit of extra height. A streak of blue light shot passed Link and exploded on the metal doors in front of him. Link quickly used the magnesis rune to get the door out of the way before rushing through, away from the ancient laser spider. The metal doors shut behind Link and he found himself in a room with a very old, ancient even, looking monk. Link tentatively touched the stasis field around the monk. It shattered into a thousand small particles as a low voice began to echo through the chamber.

 _"Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to your promise of becoming a hero. In the name of Hylia, I bestow upon you this Spirit Orb. May Hylia forever smile upon you..."_ said the Monk as he faded away.

Link felt the odd glowing orb enter his chest and enhance his being. It felt a bit strange, as if someone pulled his heart out, dusted it off, stuck a lump of caffeine on it, and put it back in. Overall strange. But not as strange as the sensation that Link was feeling now as his molecules were pulled apart and reassembled at the shrine's entrance. That feeling was indescribable.

Link looked around and sure enough found the old man approaching him. Any moment now the old codger would hand over the paraglider. Any minute now. Any second. Link kept smiling and nodding until his ears perked up at "I believe there are three more." Link sighed as the old man suggested he go back up the tower again to spot nearby shrines. He already remembered the locations of the glowing rocks from his first time up there. As soon as the man had finished speaking, Link took off towards the nearest shrine, leaving a small cloud of dust and a mildly annoyed old man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note -** So this may be the slowest recreation of a Zelda speedrun that you all have ever read. Big thanks to all of you that have read the story and left some encouraging reviews. Here is a little blurb I wrote during a study break. Hope you enjoy and I should have more... eventually?

 **Chapter 3 - Down The Mountain**

On the side of a mountain covered with snow, a small group of three bokoblins sat around the campfire. They had been hunting the entire day and had set up camp just as the sun was beginning to set. The aroma of freshly cooked meat filled the air as the bokoblins prepared their meal.

These particular bokoblins went by the names Fred, Wilson, and Craig. A couple feet away was a fourth bokoblin, Eddie. This was Eddie's first hunting trip. And while the rest of the group was sitting by the warm fire, Eddie was up on a watch tower in the freezing snow.

"We had a good hunt today brothers" grunted Fred.

"Enough meat to feed our families for a week!" exclaimed Wilson.

"That kid was not half bad. He almost hit the deer with his first shot" muttered Craig.

"You still can't hit a deer with your shot!" said Wilson. The group chuckled. Wilson then turned over to Eddie's direction, "Anyone out there Eddie?"

"No sir!" shouted Eddie back.

"Good, keep an eye out lad!"

"Yes sir!"

Wilson turned back to his companions as the other two grinned. There was never anyone out here. The bokoblins had been here generations and every time they brought out the younger hunters, they always made them keep watch as a reminder of the old days. It was also hilarious.

Eddie shivered as he gazed out onto the landscape. There was not much sunlight left. Soon it would get very cold. But he had to do his job and impress his uncles who were back at the campfire.

There was a rustling noise. Alerted, Eddie quickly nocked an arrow and pulled it up to his chin. It was a strange noise. Almost like sliding. In the far distance, Eddie saw what seemed to be a figure. Judging from the color, it seemed to be a pink bokoblin of some kind. Eddie lowered his bow and took a second look. As far as he knew, there were only red bokoblins on the Great Plateau. The figure was fast approaching. Eddie couldnt help but wonder what it was.

Then it occurred to him. _'Perhaps it was... human? Yes yes a pink human. Usually humans were not completely pink like that though. Especially in the cold. And why does it seem to be riding its shield?'_

In the blink of an eye, the figure flashed passed at high speed and was gone.

Eddie did a double take then looked at the floor where the figure had slid past and found some kind of glowing box. Eddie climbed down to take a closer look. It was a blue, glowing cube. Eddie called over to Fred, "Hey Uncle Fred! I think I found a human. He just flew by on a shield!"

The only response he got was an uproar of laughter. Angry, Eddie brought the glowing cube over to the group.

"No really look, he even left this behind!" Eddie held out the glowing cube.

"The heck is that?" said Craig.

"Hell if I know, get rid of that boy!" said Fred.

Eddie threw the cube over his shoulder into the snow new his watch tower. "C'mon I'm telling you, I really did see a-" _BOOM_ "-human..."

The watch tower collapsed as the four looked on in disbelief.

"Son... go grab that horn from your bag..."


End file.
